


Tell me

by Moomyy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Alexander Hamilton, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub John Laurens, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomyy/pseuds/Moomyy
Summary: John suddenly remembered the dream he had. Scratch that, John remembered the fantasy he was having. It was really quite obscene. Alex was ramming his cock into John’s ass, rough and dirty. John was at the disposal of Alex; completely vulnerable. John looked down to see his tented boner in his boxers, and quickly hid it from Alex’s view. He had been having that dream for a couple weeks now, but never so vividly. Plus, he never had the courage to tell Alex of his fantasy. How could he?





	Tell me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so this might be bad. Please give me your feedback in the comments. Also, I'm so sorry Lin.  
> Mwah

“Baby girl. Wake up.”

John slowly opened his eyes to see Alexander shaking him awake.

“Wh-What’s going on?” John murmured.

“You were talking in your sleep baby,” Alex sat John up on the bed to console him “What were you dreaming about?”

John suddenly remembered the dream he had.

Scratch that, John remembered the fantasy he was having.

It was really quite dirty. Alex was ramming his cock into John’s ass, rough and dirty. John was at the disposal of Alex; completely vulnerable.

John looked down to see his tented erection in his boxers, and quickly hid it from Alex’s view. He had been having that dream for a couple weeks now, but never so vividly. Plus, he never had the courage to tell Alex of his fantasy. How could he?

“Uh, nothing really. Just a run of the mill nightmare.”

“Oh, really?” Alex scooted over to the terrified John. “I didn’t know you found nightmares arousing.”

Fuck, he noticed the boner.

“Now, tell me what you were dreaming about or I’ll never help you.”

“I-I can’t.” John stuttered.

“Well,” Alex layed back down and turned over “I guess you’ll suffer with your boner then.”

“Wait! Please no.” Alex sat back up and looked up at his Laurens with a dark gaze.

“Well then, tell me ‘my little slut’.

Shit.

“Um, well…” John struggled to find the words, “You were fucking me roughly.” He squeaked out. John’s face was tomato red and he looked to Alexander with deep lust written on his face.

“Go on.”

“You were calling me ‘slut’, ‘whore’, and ‘bitch’. You were pinning me down with your body, and crap like that...”

Alexander crawled over to his Laurens, and pinned him to the bed.

“Well, we can’t have you sleeping with your cock all hard, now can we?”

“No, daddy…” He whimpered.

Alex chuckled as he flopped back on his side and gestured for John to follow. He obeyed, and laid beside him.

“Daddy, please.”

“Use your words.”

“Please fuck me. It hurts.” He gestured to his hard cock.

Alex only chuckled, and John felt Alex’s hand lightly squeeze his ass. John let out a soft moan. Alex hummed and snaked his hand down to remove John’s boxers. He slid them down and threw them onto the floor. He then grabbed at John’s member and began lightly stroking it.

“Please give me more.” John begged.

“Hush.” He silenced.

John pouted, but soon moaned lowly at the stimulation.

“You know, you shouldn't have kept fantasies from me. I would've helped you out sooner.” He said darkly.

”I’m sorry...” John whimpered.

”What are you sorry for?”

“For not telling you.” He murmured.

Alex hardened his grip on John’s cock and held it there. “What was that?”

John yelped in surprise, and quickly spouted, “I-I’m sorry for not telling you, Daddy!”

”Good. You’re not as stupid as you look.” He said in a sweet, condescending way.

John was surprised at how much he liked this. His cock twitched at Alex’s mean words, and he longed for his touch. Now more than ever did he want to serve Daddy. He wanted to make Daddy proud.

”Will you fuck me now?” He said hopefully.

”What did I just say?” Alex said menacingly.

John shut his mouth immediately.

”I said that you would be punished before I would give you pleasure.”

“What will be my punishment?” John breathed.

”Ten swats.” He said simply.

John gulped as Alex gestured for him to lay on his lap.

John obeyed, and he soon had his bare ass out for Alex to see.

”Count each one. And thank me.” He ordered.

”Yes, Daddy.”

The first swat came without warning, making John yelp.

”What do you say?”

”One, thank you, Daddy.” He winced.

The next two came quickly, and John felt his cock leak.

“Two, three, thank you, Daddy.”

By seven, John was trying to squirm away, but Alex kept a steel grip on his waist.

“Please fuck me! I’ll do anything!” He begged.

“Shh, it’ll be over soon baby girl.” He soothed. He gently rubbed the red skin before doing three more, all at once. John cried out as tears streaked his face. Alex gently rolled John onto one side of the bed, and wiped his tears away.

“Do you want me to fuck you? Give you pleasure?”

“Please, Daddy.” He whimpered

Without a word, Alex twisted his arm around to a bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and a little bit on John’s hole.

“Turn over,” Alex murmured.

John turned over on his stomach and felt the tip of Alex’s digit enter his hole. Alex set a quick pace, pumping his finger in and out. He stretched his walls and twisted his fingers, slowly preparing John. Soon one finger turned into two, and two fingers turned into three, all simultaneously twisting and working at his hole.Alex massaged his prostate and thoroughly enjoyed John's reactions. John moaned like a bitch, and savored the feeling of his prostate being hit.

“I’m ready, ready for your thick meaty cock.” John declared.

“Heh. You really are a dirty slut, aren’t you?” Alex chuckled, and he pulled his fingers out of John’s ass. “Get on your back, would you? I want to see your face.”

John positioned himself on his back and spread his hole for Alex. Alex poured a liberal amount of lube on his member, and lined it up with John’s hole. Alex slipped into John, and set an unforgiving pace, with John screaming in pleasure.Alex slammed against his prostate every now and then, and John relished in the feeling. Alex pinned John with the weight of his body, and held him in place. The bed rattled with every thrust, and it made a loud thud every time.

“Yeah, you like that? You like my thick cock up your slutty ass? My darling little whore. So dirty.” John, who was lost in pleasure, had no problem of agreeing, even though it came out in a scream.

“Yes I’m your slut! Please use me, daddy.” John screamed.

“Yeah? What else are you?” Alex demanded.

“I’m your whore, I’m only for you to use!” John moaned.

“That’s right. You’re mine.”

It was obscene. John facing Alex, begging, and Alex roughly pounding him. The sound of the bed rattling, and the wet slap of Alex’s cock meeting Johns ass could be heard. Alex's cock rubbed against his walls and pushed John's limits to the max, and they both fucking loved it.

John tightened against Alex, and his moans became louder. “Is my little whore close?” Alex breathed. John only nodded. Alex started ramming into John’s prostate, and a symphony of cries were coming out of John. That consisted of, “Oh, god yes” “Right there, right there.” and “Please use me.” all with tears running down his face.

Pretty soon, John’s ass tightened even more around his cock, and he came _hard_. He shot white stripes of cum onto the sheets, and onto his stomach.

Only a few moments later was when Alexander came, shooting his warm load into John’s ass. Alex rode his own orgasm out, before pulling out and collapsing next to John, both panting.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, while Alex cradled John, who was panting. He whispered praises like, “You did so well,” “You’re such a good girl,” and “You made Daddy proud.” He pressed a kiss to John’s forehead before getting up. John whimpered at the sight of him leaving. “Shh,” Alexander hushed, “I’m getting a rag to clean us up.” A few minutes later Alex came back with a wet rag. He caringly cleaned the cum off of John’s stomach, and later set it down on the nightstand. John pressed himself against Alex’s chest, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“What’s with the look, baby?” Alex chuckled.

“I’m just thinking about how else you’ll use me, when we do this again. How I’ll serve you.” John teased.

“Naughty baby.” Alex giggled. John smiled and buried his neck in the crook of Alex’s neck.

“I love you.” John murmured.

“I love you too.” Alex smiled. They stayed like that, and slowly descended into sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
